shared_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Auguste Paul Louis Ravenel
Auguste Paul Louis RAVENEL est né le 19 mars 1892 à Beauvais dans l'Oise. Résidait à Paris, 6e arrondissement. Fils de Gabriel Charles Michel et de Maréchal Clémentine Marie domiciliés à Beauvais. Profession : Artiste peintre. Service militaire en 1913 au 128e régiment d'infanterie d'Amiens, numéro matricule 5753. Il a 22 ans au moment où la guerre éclate. Incorporé à partir du 3 Août, il arrive au corps ce même jour comme soldat de deuxième classe. Le registre matricule indique qu'il passe au 328e régiment d'infanterie le 28 Novembre 1915 (vingt jours après le décès de son père). Ravenel, devenu soldat, les camarades et les abris ont remplacé l'atelier et les modèles mais pour le peintre le sujet est toujours le même, obsédant et central : le corps, son corps. Il participe à des combats autour de Verdun, probablement du 24 avril au 2 mai car il cite 2 village des bords de Meuse : Sommedieue et Les Eparges. La crête des Eparges, située à 25 kilomètres de Verdun, a été l'enjeu d'effroyables combats, essentiellement de février à avril 1915. En janvier 1916, Ravenel peut annoncer à sa mère et à sa sœur qu'il est désormais dans la « section hors rang » qui rassemble, pour une unité, des soldats non-combattants comme les coiffeurs, les cuisiniers...« Je suis passer signaleur ; c'est une télégraphie optique par lumière électrique » (110e lettre, 18 janvier 1916). Poste donc relativement appréciable puisqu'il n'est plus en première ligne, mais dans des abris plus solides, à l'abri de la pluie et des obus avec la possibilité de faire du feu. C'est là qu'il voit arriver les « hommes soupe », hommes de corvée, qui font la navette entre l'arrière et les tranchées amenant la soupe, le vin, la gnôle, les munitions et le courrier. Cette « promotion » - qui aurait dû lui permettre d'être moins exposé - est sans doute liée à la mort de son père à Beauvais, le 8 novembre 1915 : il est désormais orphelin de père avec une mère et une sœur à charge. Au total, Auguste Ravenel a vécu deux ans de guerre. Deux fois gravement malade, mais jamais jamais blessé, il séjourne au moins trois mois dans trois hôpitaux différents . Il est appelé le 2 août 1916 à participer à la bataille de la Somme. Il s'installe dans le secteur à l'ouest de Belloy-en-Santerre. Tout est à faire sur ce terrain complètement bouleversé par l'artillerie française. Une attaque est décidée sur le front de la 10e armée. Le 4 septembre l'ordre est donné malgré un violent tir de barrage. Le 5 septembre Ravenel est mortellement blessé en posant et en entretenant les lignes téléphoniques sous un bombardement de gros calibre à Berny-en-Santerre. « Téléphoniste courageux et dévoué » précise le registre matricule. Il est cité à l'ordre du 328e régiment d'infanterie n°338 du 16 septembre 1916. Vingt-huit officiers et un millier d'hommes sont tués, blessés ou disparus pendant ces deux jours de combat. Le nom d'Auguste Ravenel est gravé sur trois monuments aux morts : celui de Beauvais, celui de l'Ecole nationale des Beaux-Arts mais aussi sur le mémorial de l'atelier Cormon (grande peinture de Lucien Martial, non visible aujourd'hui). « Dans une mission dangereuse, il avait le thorax défoncé par un obus. Sous ses côtes brisées, sur son cœur, où sa main instinctivement s'était portée, on retrouva, maculés de sang, ses croquis alertes, gais et pleins de pleins de vie... » (Lucien Jonas, 11 février 1917) Réalisé par Sabah BOUSSATTA, élève de 3ème au Collège Jacques Monod Auguste Paul Louis RAVENEL was born on March, 19th 1892 in Beauvais in the department of Oise in France. He lived in the 6th borough of Paris. Gabriel Charles Michel and Maréchal Clémentine Marie were his parents and they lived in Beauvais. His job was as a painter. He did his military service in 1913 in the 128th infantry regiment of Amiens. Regimental number : 5753. He enlisted for active service on August, 3rd 1914 and arrived at the corps the same day as private second class. The army file indicates that he went into the 328th infantry regiment on November, 28th 1915 (twenty days after his father's death) For Ravenel, once he became a soldier, his comrades and his dugouts replaced the studio and the models. But for this former painter the Return to Main Page Category:People